cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the People's Order of Truth
The Government of the People's Order of Truth is established by the Charter adopted on 11 January 2010 and amended by the Provisional Charter adopted on 17 March 2010. The current government operates on a purely executive system, as no legislature has been formally established by the charter. Head of state Article II, Section 1 of the Charter of the People's Order of Truth establishes the offices of Emperor and Speaker as the heads of state and government of POT. Emperor The charter names the Emperor as the supreme leader over the affairs of the alliance. This post replaces the previous post of President. The Emperor oversees matters conducted by the cabinet, named the Council in the charter, and works with them on the governance of the alliance and its governmental departments. The executive is also given the authority to modify the members of the Council per the consent of all the members of the cabinet. The Speaker of the Senate The Speaker is second-in-command of the People’s Order of Truth and shall assist the Emperor in his/her duties. The Speaker shall take the position of the Emperor if the current Emperor is unavailable. The Speaker shall assume the role of Emperor upon a Emperor’s resignation, and shall appoint a new Speaker of the Senate that he/she chooses. The Speaker will help the Senate in any and all matters and shall lead discussions held by the Senate. Senate Along with the Speaker there are also four other posts: Interior Affairs The Senator of the Interior Affairs shall be considered the head of the internal affairs, and as such shall be charged with jurisdiction over recruitment, admissions, membership activity, internal security and media, and the education of the membership. Senator of the Interior may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Deputies Foreign Affairs The Senator of Foreign Affairs shall be considered the head of foreign affairs, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to pursue treaties and submit them for discussion to the Senate, as well as to receive and entertain foreign diplomats. The Senator of Foreign Affairs shall also be responsible for making the alliance image a positive image. The Senator of Foreign Affairs may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Deputies Defense Senator of Defense shall be considered the head of the military, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to organize wars and coordinate rogue responses with fire teams. The maintenance, efficiency and performance of the People’s Order of Truth’s military shall be the responsibility of the Senator of Defense. The Senator of Defense may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Treasury Senator of the Treasury shall be considered the head of the Treasury and trade, and as such shall be charged with organizing tech deals and trade circles on the Green Sphere. Senator of The Treasury may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Category:People's Order of Truth